Moonlight Conversations
by Emma Brown
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a late night chat a few days after the war. Sweet and fluffy. Rated T.


_Ron and Hermione share a late night conversation a few days after the war. I really wanted to write something like this for awhile now. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Rated T _

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight Conversations<strong>

His eyes were moist as he stared at his cracked ceiling. His right arm was draped over his forehead as his left dangled off the side of his orange clad bed. He was sure he looked a right mess, but anyone would if they spent twelve days mourning the loss of a sibling.

_Fred_. The mere thought of him caused a stinging in his blue eyes and his fists to clench. If he could have it his way he would be on the first boat to Azkaban to hex the remaining Death Eaters into oblivion for doing what they did. He knew that he wasn't the only Weasley who wanted revenge. George, Bill, even Percy had all expressed their desires to murder whoever did this to their brother.

Shaking his head, he tried to get a grip on himself. It had been a horrible twelve days. He had barely left his bedroom at all. He knew moping around in his bedroom wasn't going to change anything but he couldn't face his family-not yet. He couldn't face his mum or Ginny or Harry...his thoughts drifted towards his friend whom was sleeping in the room below him. Harry, much like Ron, wasn't making an appearance outside his bedroom these days. Of course, Ron on more than one occasion saw Ginny entering his best friend's room, but he tried to push those thoughts away. They both needed each other. He wasn't about to play big brother and ruin whatever they had going on.

He let out a chuckle. Maybe he was growing up.

Hermione would be glad to hear it.

His chest constricted with the thought of the bushy haired girl whom was probably sleeping soundly in Ginny's bedroom now. God, he had mucked that up before it even started, didn't he? He sighed and turned on his side. He had replayed their kiss in the Room of Requirement hundreds of times in his mind and after much debate, he decided that his friend was simply swept up in the moment and threw herself at him because, for all she knew, they were going to die before the night was through.

_She didn't kiss Harry, though_.

Ron grumbled and closed his eyes. Even if she did want something more-he had been such a basket case lately, not even leaving his bedroom, she probably thought he didn't want anything to do with her.

'You're a prat.' He said to himself, squeezing his eyes tighter.

'Ron?'

He jumped and sat up quickly, just in time to see his door open slightly. Her face peeked in from the hallway. She looked nervous and a bit hesitant.

'Hermione?'

She pushed the door open wider but lingered in the doorway.

'I'm sorry if I woke you.' She said, her voice small.

'You didn't,' he answered, sitting up straighter. She nodded. 'Do you want to come in?' he asked. She nodded again and walked deeper into his bedroom, closing the door behind her. His heartbeat sped up a bit.

'Why aren't you asleep?' she asked, sitting down on the side of his bed.

He shrugged. 'I haven't been sleeping much lately.'

She stared at his face for a moment, taking notice in his red eyes and pale face. 'I'm sorry,'

'For what?' he asked. 'You didn't do anything.'

'I'm sorry I haven't...' she paused. 'I should have been around for you to talk to. I shouldn't have been hiding out in Ginny's room.'

He blinked. She had been hiding out as well? 'I'm the one that's been King Hermit for the past twelve days,' he said, a ghost of a grin on his face. 'It's just been hard.' He added as an afterthought.

She let out a sigh and nodded. 'It has.' She paused and looked around. 'God, your bedroom is more orange than I remembered,'

He blushed and leaned against the wall, his legs stretching out before him, going over the side of his bed. 'Yeah well, I have to keep some things the same.'

She looked at him for a moment, a small smile on her face, before nodding. She slid up his bed, sitting by his headboard, her legs folded underneath her. 'I like it orange.'

He grinned. 'So I'll keep it.'

'Good.'

Silence.

Ron stared at her, watching as she scanned his walls, her eyes lingering on some moving Quidditch posters. Her hair was as wild as ever, framing her face, almost blocking her from view. She was wearing her pyjamas. A pair of black shorts and a white tank top. She was absolutely stunning and it made his heart race. She turned to face him suddenly, a smile on her face.

'I remember taking that,' she said, pointing to a picture he had tacked to his wall. It was of the two of them and Harry, sometime around fifth year. He was standing in the middle of them, his arms draped over both their shoulders. Harry was throwing his head back in glee, his eyes shut tight as a silent laugh escaped his mouth. She was laughing as well, her arm moving from her side to rest on his chest and he-he was staring down at her with a grin on his face.

'It's one of my favourites.' he said, staring at the younger versions of them laugh and smile, not having a care in the world. Of course that wasn't entirely true. It was just different-different than now.

'Mine too,' she said, her eyes never leaving the picture. 'I think I have a copy of it somewhere in my belongings. Your mum sent it to me the summer between fifth and sixth year. I really should invest in a magical camera.' She finished in barely a whisper. Her eyes left the picture and rested on the orange Chudley Cannons bedspread.

'When are you going to fetch your parents?' he asked. She raised her head and shrugged one shoulder half heartedly.

'Soon, I suppose.'

'You don't sound very excited.' He commented, shifting his position on his bed so that he was sitting directly across from her.

'I want to see them, don't get me wrong I'm just...worried, I suppose.'

'About?'

'They didn't exactly know I was doing this, Ronald.' He grinned a bit at the use of his full name. 'They are probably going to be extremely upset with me that I did this to them.'

'They should be grateful.' He said. 'Hermione, you saved their lives.'

'I guess, but I doubt they'll see it that way. They'll probably just think I was trying to get rid of them or something.'

He chuckled but she shot him a stern look that quickly sobered him. 'Get rid of them? What are you on about?'

She sighed. 'They have been hounding me for ages about what I was going to do once I finished Hogwarts. They want me to go to University.'

He cocked an eyebrow. 'Uni-what?'

She grinned and shook her head. 'University. It's high-education for Muggles.'

'But you're not a Muggle.' He said as though she didn't already know.

'I'm aware of that, Ron.' She said dryly. 'I just think my parents want me to give up on magic and live a life like theirs. I think they think that me doing magic is almost like a hobby or a cool novelty that I have.'

'That's barking! You can't just give up doing magic! That's really unhealthy!'

She nodded. 'I know and it's not like I'm considering it. I just know that my parents are going to think that me erasing their memories and sending them away was just a way for me to get what I want...'

He sighed and shook his head. 'Well, I'll help you explain everything to them. We won't let them think that.'

She was staring at him with a surprised look on her face.

'What...?' he asked, a little hesitantly.

'You'll really come to Australia with me to get them?'

Now he was looking at her with a look of surprise. 'Of course! You're not going there on your own!'

She smiled and shook her head. 'Thank you,' she said, looking down shyly.

He nodded and felt the tips of his ears turning red.

'How are you doing?' she asked suddenly, looking up and giving him her full attention.

He shifted uncomfortably. 'Alright, I suppose. Getting there...'

She nodded sadly.

'I try not to think about it too much,' he continued. 'But that's near impossible. So, I try and think about him and the memories we have which is mainly him tormenting me as a kid,'

She laughed slightly. The sound of it made a small smile appear on his face.

'He died a hero,' she said, her voice serious. 'Just remember that.'

He felt a lump rising in his throat. 'Yeah,' he said his voice heavy. 'Yeah, he did.'

She sighed and leaned back, her body sliding down his bed. Her head was now resting on his plush orange pillow and the sight caused his pulse to quicken. Her bare legs were beside him and he couldn't help but brush them with his arm as he moved.

'I was thinking about going back to Hogwarts-if it reopens that is.' she said, her eyes staring at his ceiling, much like he was before.

'Oh?' he asked, trying to pull his eyes away from her chest as it moved up and down with each breath she took.

She nodded. 'I really want to take my N.E.W.T.S. Even if we are promised respectable jobs, it would be nice to take them, that way the past six years of school wouldn't feel like a waste.'

'I'm not going back,' he said. She looked over at him and smiled slightly.

'I didn't think you would. That's actually one of the reasons why I don't know if I want to go back.'

'What? Me not being there?'

She shrugged one shoulder, her eyes never leaving the cracked ceiling. 'Yeah, I suppose. It wouldn't be the same without you and Harry there.'

'You'll probably have loads more free time.' He said, his voice teasing as he slide down his bed, laying down opposite her. 'No doubt you'll graduate top of the year, especially without having to help me with my assignments.'

She chuckled. 'But what on earth would I do with all that free time?' she teased.

'You can try out for Quidditch,' he said. 'Now that would be a sight.'

She laughed again and nudged her leg playfully into his arm. 'That would be the day.'

'I'd pay to see that,' he said, a smile on his face as he moved his arms to rest under his head.

'I don't think I ever want to step foot on broom again,' she said, her voice suddenly serious.

He picked his head up a bit and looked at her. She was still staring at the ceiling, her brown eyes wide. He didn't know what possessed him, but he moved one of his arms out from under his head and gently ran his fingers along her calf. He felt her shutter and he grinned slightly. 'Hey,' he said. She picked her head up and looked at him. 'You were really brave you know...getting on a broom like that...twice.'

She smiled and rested her head back down on his pillow, her fingers now running along his pyjama clad calf, mimicking his movements. 'Well, you were there with me.' she said. 'It's easy to be brave when you're around because I feel safe.'

He lowered his head back down but didn't remove his fingers from rubbing her leg. 'I'll always keep you safe,' he said in a whisper. He wasn't sure if she heard him or not.

She was silent for a few moments but her fingers continued to trace his calf from outside his pyjama pants. It was so innocent yet it was almost enough to send him over the edge.

'So you're going to train with the Auror's with Harry?' she asked.

'I was thinking about it, yeah.'

She took in a sharp intake of breath. 'It's very dangerous.'

'Yeah but I think we could handle it. Besides, they train us up good so we're ready for anything.'

'Yes, I suppose.'

'Don't sound so thrilled about it,' he teased.

'I just don't want to see you get hurt.' She answered. 'I've seen that enough to last me a lifetime. But I reckon you'll be safe enough if you train hard and pay attention.' She nudged him playfully again and he chuckled.

'It's going to be hard if you're not around to nag me.'

'I don't nag.'

'No, of course not.'

She laughed and sat up; moving her legs away from Ron's caressing fingers. She leaned over and slapped his arm. 'Don't patronize me, Ronald Weasley.' Her face looked stern but her voice was light and teasing.

'I'd never.' He said again, his eyes gleaming. She shook her head and before he knew it she was laying down next to him. She turned on her side, folding her arm beneath her.

'I've read about the Auror Department,' she said. He grinned and turned to face her. They were so close that it took all his restraint not to lean in and snog her breathless. Their bare feet were rubbing each other's by his pillow, nearly doing him in.

'Of course you did,' he said.

She ignored him and continued. 'It's a very respectable post to hold at the Ministry. The training is brutal, apparently and the profession itself is very dangerous but they only accept extremely talented wizards and witches into the program.'

'So what you're saying is I don't stand a chance right?' he asked.

She rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder. He noticed she was doing that a lot lately, pushing and nudging him. He wasn't complaining, of course. He loved the contact and maybe that's why she kept doing it. Did she want to touch him too? The thought made his heart speed up a bit. 'I don't think that at all.' She said seriously. 'I think you'll be excellent actually. I don't doubt that.'

He smirked at her and noticed a faint flush form on her cheeks. 'So, you actually read about the Aurors?' he asked. 'That doesn't surprise me.'

'Of course I did. I wanted to see what you and Harry were getting into.'

He laughed slightly. 'You wouldn't be Hermione if you weren't reading.' He said fondly.

She grinned but it soon faded. 'Do you know why I read so much?'

He studied her face. Her brown eyes were gleaming and her soft pink lips looked so inviting. 'Because you want to know everything?' he asked.

'No,' she said. 'Well, I do love the knowledge aspect of reading. I love finding out new things. I always have but...reading just takes me away from the world for a little while. It allows me to be other people.'

He looked at her with his eyebrows knitted together. 'Why would you want to be another person? What's better than you?'

She blushed prettily and he felt the tips of his ears growing hot.

'That's sweet of you Ron,' she said, looking into his blue eyes. 'But I'm really not that special.' He opened his mouth to protest but she continued on. 'In books I can read about girls who are like me, knowledgeable and clever and not all that pretty and popular and I get to read about how they do something great in the world and how things work out for them...how they get all they ever wanted in the end. When I read, I get hope that I'll be happy in the end.'

'Why don't you think you'll be happy?'

She blushed a bit but it faded quickly as she looked back into his eyes. 'I don't really think that anymore,' she said honestly. 'Even when we were going through everything with Harry and Voldemort, I was never truly _unhappy_ because I was surrounded by friends. But that wasn't the case when I was younger.'

He reached out and started tracing her arm with his fingers as he listened. It was nearly taking his breath away that her eyes never broke contact with his.

'Well, you know I never had friends growing up. The children at school made my life hell and I guess I just escaped in books and it made me feel optimistic about life. Once I went to Hogwarts and made friends with you and Harry I drifted away from those kinds of books...fictional, fantasy types, and focused more on educated books like our school ones. I didn't need to read about someone else's brilliant life because I thought my life was brilliant. But sixth year...'

He took in a sharp intake of breath.

'Sixth year I started reading those books again because...well, you know.'

'Hermione...'

'No, Ron. It's really not a problem. What's done is done. Believe me when I say that I'm over everything that took place sixth year.'

He nodded, although he didn't believe her entirely.

'You're amazing you know that?'

She smiled a bit and took his hand away from her arm, intertwining their fingers.

'I mean it,' he said.

She stared at him seriously, no trace of a smile on her lips. She continued to hold his hand, which comforted him in more ways than he could say.

'Ron?' she asked, no longer looking into his eyes. 'We've safely avoided a certain topic for almost two weeks now.'

He felt his heart quicken again.

'I didn't want to bring it up because the timing was just...' she paused. 'Well, I've decided that if you want to pretend that it never happened, I will understand.'

'What?' he asked, his eyes widening slightly.

She was staring at their conjoined hands and chuckled humourlessly. 'I don't want anything to ruin our friendship, Ron. You're my best friend and I don't know what I would do if I lost that. I will understand if you want to pretend that I never kissed you...I got carried away and I just...'

'I don't want to pretend it never happened.' he said, his eyes roaming her face. She looked up at him curiously.

'You don't?'

He laughed slightly. 'Hermione...Merlin, do you not realize that I've wanted to kiss you for...for years...'

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. 'How could I possibly know that?'

'I guess that's something you wouldn't find in a book,' he said.

'So, you fancy me then?' she asked. Her voice was so soft and shy that he wanted to scoop her up in his arms and never let her go.

'I'm crazy about you,' he said, his voice deep. 'I have been for awhile.'

She smiled at him and held his hand tighter. 'I'm crazy about you too...' she said.

'Really?' he asked. She laughed sweetly and inched herself closer.

'Well, I don't go and snog everyone in the Room of Requirement.'

He grinned and tucked a curl behind her ear. 'I would hope not.'

He watched as she licked her lips, her brown eyes searching his face. He was sure she could hear his heart beating. He wouldn't be surprised if it burst out of his chest and hit her in the face.

'Ron?' she asked, her eyes on his lips.

'Yeah?'

'Are you ever going to kiss me?'

He laughed lightly, his thumb tracing her cheek bone. Slowly, they moved together and soon their noses were touching. He felt her warm breath on his lips and it excited him immensely.

'Merlin, you're beautiful.' He whispered before covering her lips with his. It started off very chastely, but soon he felt her tongue brush across his lower lip. He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, loving the feeling of his tongue massaging hers.

Her hands were in his red hair and before she knew it, she was on top of his, his hands all over her back and getting lost in her brown tendrils.

Pulling his lips away from hers he began kissing her exposed neck, causing her to moan throatily. He looked at her and saw pure desire in her eyes which he was sure was mirrored in his.

He kissed her again hungrily. She pulled apart a few moments later, covering his face in kisses, causing him to grin up at her.

'I love you,' he said, before he could stop himself. She paused kissing his face and looked down at him. He looked frightened and that look did not fade when he saw tears form in her eyes. 'I'm sorry,' he said quickly. 'I shouldn't have said that...I'm taking things way too fast...'

'So you didn't mean it?' she asked, her voice cracking a bit.

He looked at her. Her lips were swollen and red, her hair was all over the place and her face was flushed. 'Of course I meant it.'

She leaned down slowly and kissed him softly. He felt a tear hit his face and he broke away.

'Why are you crying?'

She laughed shakily and shook her head. 'I just never thought anyone would say that to me and mean it...especially you.' She blushed a bit. 'You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that to me.'

He brushed a few more of her tears away and kissed her again. 'I love you, Hermione and I'm a prat for not telling you sooner.'

She giggled a little and kissed him again before rolling off him and, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned up and kissed his jaw, right under his ear. He grinned and held her closer to him. He heard her let out a soft sigh.

'I love you too, by the way.' she whispered, looking up at him. He looked down at her and smiled.

'So does this mean we're together now?' The smile never left his face.

'I'd like to think so.' She snuggled closer to him. 'Oh look,' she said, pointing out the window. 'The sun's coming up.'

'We talked all night,' he said, amused.

'It was nice,' she commented, her voice soft.

He kissed the top of her head. 'Yeah, it was.'

He looked down at her hand, which was clutching his shirt. After a few moments he felt her breath even out and looking down at her he knew she was asleep almost instantly. He grinned and kissed the top of her head again. He directed his eyes to his ceiling again and smiled before falling into a content sleep.

_The End_


End file.
